Alexei Niktokov
"...without any further adieu I will now finish the one chore I have to do for a while. Taking out the trash." -- Alexei Niktokov Third Knight Alexei Niktokov is a Knight of the Centauri Confederacy, a member of the Praetorian Guard along with Issac Alesci, and was second in command of the Bannikberg Regiment. One of the many super soldiers of the DeWitt Superhuman Foundation, Alexei is considered property and not allowed much freedom outside of the military and Praetorian Guard. Biography General Alexei is of average height and build with grey hair, and brown eyes. His only true immediate family is his twin sister Anya Niktokova. His legal immediate family include sisters Natasha and Katya . He is currently in a relationship with Tsubaki Karamoto as required by the Foundation Before Mythril Aces Alexei was the male half of the twin set Genetic Pattern "Niktokov A-26", his sister, Anya, the female half. The pair had spent nearly all their childhood training to be covert operatives with combat and espionage in mind, Anya performing the Espionage, and Alexei the combat. However, when they were 8 years old, Lorraine venne Bannikberg took a shine to them, and invited them to her house. Alexei enthusiastically agreed, Anya, less so. When Lorraine wished to join the Centauri military, Alexei had the help of one of his brothers to falsify information for her and get her into a military academy. Incident in Stigma Sector At age 16, Alexei was drafted in the Centauri military, and served in the Cromwell Regiment as a non-knight pilot. On the regiment's fourth mission in the Stigma Sector, they were escorting a Mythril transport through neutral space. On the way there, the were ambushed by hundreds of Guerilla frame pilots native to the sector. The ensuing battle was a disaster. Of the 200 pilots of Cromwell Regiment, only Jeanne Descartes, Lord Cromwell and the four super soldiers assigned to the Cromwell regiment, Alexei, Anya, Sen Trong, and Tsubaki Karamoto survived. Outnumbered 50 to 1, they made a promise not to let another one of their regiment die, and they succeeded, killing each and every guerilla. The "Stigma Six" as they are now called were knighted on July 7th, 2994, and Alexei and Anya were given a position in the Praetorian Guard. Anya decommissioned INFORMATION: REQUEST DR. VORONOV FOR UNEDITED INCIDENT FILE Hell's Gate Mission As part of his Praetorin guard duties, Alexei participated in the execution of criminal Charles Noble, a nanotech researcher who was dealing in illegal nanoweapon technology. Alexei successfully executed the target, and relocated individuals who had worked under Noble while ignorant of his crimes. Mythril Aces Alexei was assigned to the Bannikberg Regiment during the peace talks at Lamia. When the ambush began, his frame's OS was hacked, and he was incapable of moving for some time. Alexei then proceeded to make sure that the regiment had made absolutely no mistakes about his relationship with Lorraine, and mostly failed. On Yokolit, when Jaedong Lee attempted to defect to the Confederacy, offering to hand over his commander Calven Hobbes in exchange, Alexei was reluctant to accept the traitor. When Jaedong brought in Hobbes expecting Alexei to capture him, Alexei just sat as he told Jaedong to do it himself. When it became clear he couldn't, Alexei attacked Jaedong, only to be stopped by Hobbes. Shortly afterwards, Sen found Alexei, with crew in tow, explaining that Lorraine had gone missing. Alexei, not wasting any time, took over the regiment. Ubekon The next day, the Castellan made its way to Ubekon, where Alexei introduced the regiment to his predecessor, Katya Niktokov, his mate Tsubaki, Tsubaki's creator, Sakuya Takada, and his own creator, Nikolai Voronov. Who in turn introduced him to his youngest sibling, Natasha Niktokov. Shortly after said introduction, Ubekon was invaded by a fleet of Federation carriers. Bannikberg Regiment fought and disabled the Carrier ''Penglai ''only to be prevented from boarding it by the Ace Zhu Que and her Squadron. Almost immediately, two carriers dropped out of Flow to take the disabled carrier away from danger, one of which took the carrier's place. Fortunately, the Ubekon Planetary defense forces arrived with five carriers of their own, and scared off the new carrier. Lorraine's Rescue After the cavalry arrived, the Castellan received a Flow transmission from Lorraine, informing them of her capture, and subsequent torture. Without stopping to give much time to think, Alexei immediately sent the Castellan on a rescue operation, taking himself, Collette Fortescue, Earl Vieillard, and Roxanne Bishop on a guerilla operation aboard the enemy ship. After Roxy successfully evacuated Lorraine, Alexei and Colette disabled the ship's main reactor before returning in the shuttle. After the battle had ended, Alexei was to interrogate a captured pilot, notably attempting to use some unsavory methods, however, James Stuart interrupted him before he could do anything. Miscellanea Alexei is a huge fan of yo-yos, and carries around a blue alumnium one wherever he goes. It has become a tradition that every year he has Tsubaki build him a new yo-yo to add to his collection. Alexei has an avid interest in philosophy and mythology, in particular mythology from the British isles. Alexei plays the mandolin from time to time, but not frequently. It is something of an open secret that Alexei gets along better with women than men in most cases. Frame FT-27- 1 'Excalibur' Knight Custom *Light (125%) (4act) *High-pen Beam Rifle: Mid-long* : *Blades x4: Melee: 35%, 50%, 70% Category:Characters Category:Centaurians Category:Frame Pilots Category:DeWitt Soldiers Category:Praetorian Guard Category:Knights Category:Trio Knights Category:Bannikberg Regiment Category:Trio Knights Category:Player Characters